shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Padrino Part 22
Previous: Padrino Part 21 All of the pirates began to jump in all directions and attack the White Face Pirates. The Jolly Pirates were being attacked by mechanical seakings from the water, and Rinji was battling what looked like a big, bulky machine man which was doing a number on him. While everyone picked out their own opponent, Chio performed the Soru technique, and appeared right in front of Gonzo Lee. He dodged Chio's round house kick, and then another one that was aimed toward his midsection. Lee jumped up onto the railing of the Panno Marie and then began to climb up one of the ropes. '' '''Chio:' Oh no you don't! running, sprinting at a fierce pace straight at the main mast of the ship. He put one foot onto it, and began to run straight up the mast, cutting Gonzo off. The two of them jumped into the Crow's nest at the same time, and just as Chio was going to deal a very damaging strike, Gonzo fell to one knee, his head bowing as he pulled the ninjatou and sheathe from his back. He held the covered blade with both hands and extended it to Chio. Chio: What are you doing?! Gonzo: Nothing will ever fix what I have done to you, and the rest of them. Nikk, Alice, Usagi, and especially Rinji, all of them deserve so much better. Please, take this as a token of my sincerest apologies. I was sincere when I said that I had nothing but respect for you. Chio: You sold us out from the start! Gonzo: I know, I did. Chio: How could we ever possibly trust you? Gonzo: I am not going to be so blind as to think that any of you could let me back onto the crew, but I wanted to make amends. I did it for money when I already had more money to begin with, with you guys. It wasn't worth it. That time when you kicked me unconscious, it all became so clear to me. I didn't want any of this. Chio: '''That's not good enough! We shared our food with you, and you brought so much to the crew when we needed it most, but you're right, it wasn't worth it! Nothing is worth a betrayal like that! '''Gonzo: You said you were looking for what they were really after, right? You said you needed the information? Chio: What? Gonzo: I can tell you, all of this was contructed years in advance, all by Captain Jossu. The name cut straight through Chio like a knife through a cake. Captain Jossu, the one who started everything for Chio's problems, and the one he joined up with Rinji for in the first place, because Rinji was the only one who would help him. Gonzo: I can tell you where he's going to be tonight. This widened Chio's eyes into a gawk. '' ---- ''Hanuman held onto the mechanical seaking as Timber was unable to hold him anymore, despite a valiant effort. The Bigfoot grasped onto the sides of it as it continued to try and charge into the ship, his feet clenched onto the railing of the Jolly MK II. He snarled as the machine beast. Hanuman: 'Hanuman break shiney fish! Hanuman break! his knee into the machine seaking's head, causing it to bend inward. Hanuman crush fish!!! was when he really bulged out his pectorals, his arms pushing inward of each other. ''As the fish was being crushed, he shook it from side to side and caused the head to detach from the rest of it, hanging on by cables and wires. That was when Hanuman chucked the mechanical fish back into the water, causing a horrific electrical reaction from under the sea. '''Hanuman: HANUMAAAAAAAAAAN!!! his chest with both hands at the same time and then roared ---- Jiro: Nekogenpo: Poppu! that, a dozen places on the White-mask's body made little explosion, like bullets hitting him. The White-masked man shook it off, the pain effected him, but it didn't stop him from boosting himself straight up into the air. He jumped, easily, a mile and a half into the air. The Nekojin looked up toward the sky, his green sunglasses blocking out any direct sunlight from his eyes. The White-masked man came colliding back down into the ship at a horrible velocity! Whiteface: 'Comet Collision! 1.5 miles! ''As he impacted the ship on the front, main deck, the entire ship almost toppled forward, jerking to the front and making everyone lose their footing to a certain degree. Even Chio and Gonzo Lee fell straight off of the crow's nest and had to grab onto the ropes. '''Rinji: You rotten bastard! Don't break my ship! the momentum of the ship's tipping to fly straight toward the White-face Rinji Renda! to swipe his claws at the Whiteface with several attacks, but before they could reach him, he leaped straight over Rinji's head in a single bound. Jiro: '''Nekogenpo! Hasami! Nekojin came straight toward the man as he lunged over Rinji. His blond-fur paw connecting with him, and claw marks streamed over his body, from his front to his back, over his shoulders and legs, blood spurting from the cuts. '''Whiteface: '''AAAGHHH!!! to the deck, bleeding all over himself. '''Rinji: Busoshoku! Rinji--- Whiteface: '''HA! straight up into the air once again, going way into the distance. '''Rinji: Damnit! I don't know if this ship can take much more of this! Where the hell is he?! Jiro: I see him shielded his eyes away from the sun once again, and witnessed the man's descent. Whiteface: Comet Collision! 3 mi-- He was suddenly stopped as an arm came up, completely painted in black haki, and stopped him dead in his tracks. Jiro not only stopped him, but balanced him on his arm, though with the look on his face, it caused him great physical strain. Whiteface: Impossible! No one can block my-- Jiro: Nekogenpo! him up a few meters and then spun around with his arms flailing. Ni Subeta! blades appeared on both of his hands and sliced the Whiteface man in the midsection, twice! The man now burst with blood, and flew back into the ground, out completely cold. Rinji: Mewhahahahahaha! Applauding Brilliant show, Jiro. Jiro merely looked at his forearm and shook it a little bit, popping it in three places. '' '''Jiro: '''I'm glad you're amused, Rin, but we have no time to lose. I've been tracking the whereabouts of the White Face Pirates for some time now, and I know for a fact that they split into two groups. I followed this group here, but it wasn't the right ones! '''Rinji:' What do you mean? Lee: He means this is not the group that Jossu was a part of. All of their eyes turned to Gonzo Lee, standing beside Chio. His face was serious, although it didn't look like they had been in any combat at all. '' '''Rinji:' Captain Jossu?! He's on this island? Chio: '''Yes, and judging by what he's after, I'd say we need to leave, and like, right now. '''Chris: Oh, and we're fine, by the way. In case you were wondering. Tootootootootoot! Rinji: Mewhahahahahaha!! Your laugh is stupid! Chris: '''Hey! You take that back right now! My laughter is musical! '''Usagi: Gonzo Lee! eyes turned to Usagi. What exactly do you think you're doing? Lee: '''What I want to do, like always. his arms and turned to the side. '''Usagi: Chio, what the hell are you doing? You know we can't trust this kid, not with anything! Lee: Who are you calling kid, big foot! Usagi: Gasped You son of a bitch! her sword and growled, glaring at Gonzo Lee as they both went to fighting stances That was when their attention was drawn away from Usagi and Gonzo by a scream coming from the Jolly MK II. Hanuman, Sakura, Timber, Spike, and the rest of them all looked over at Juuri, who had Jolly D. Hope in his arm, his sword gripped up close to her neck. Juuri: Alright, none of you move! All of you stay where you are! All of them looked toward him, although they looked somewhat angry, they didn't seem extensively worried. Juuri: I got your attention? Good! Now, all of you get me a life boat, I'm leaving with the kid, and I'll return her to you after I'm safe! Get me a damn lifeboat now! Again, all of them looked very angry, especially Chris, who crossed his arms. None of them spoke. Juuri: 'What are you waiting for?! I'm not playing around here! Get me a damn life-boat! ''That's when Hope, sprung into action. She used her small, Black-footed Cat form of her devil fruit, which was able to slip through his arms and drop down to the deck. '''Juuri: Hey! That was when a hand grabbed him by his neck from behind, and squeezed! Juuri began to choke almost immediately, even going so far as to drop his sword and reach for the hand. Spike: Oooohhhh, I really must thank you. The way you grabbed onto poor little Hope, oh my God, the rush of anger I felt was indescribable! It certainly makes this moment worth living, my hand wrapped around your throat, and gripping on for your dear life. It's so amazing! was when his hand turned brown, and scaley, his devil fruit also taking effect into his Kentrosoraus hybrid form. Causing his hand to wrap all the way around his neck and squeeze even tighter, declining Juuri of any oxygen at all. Hope: Spike! Wait! Don't! Stop! came up beside Spike and grabbed onto his shirt tail, tugging on it. Don't kill him! Spike: 'his grip some to allow a little bit of air, and then looked over at Hope. Awww come on Hope Juuri's head against the railing. I was really getting in the zone Smash right there! It was an amazing sensation! smash smash! Juuri's head growing quite black and bloody with bruises. ''However, after a moment of Hope's staring, googly eyes. Spike sighed, and cast Juuri off into the sea. That was when Chris hopped on board his ship, and turned to face the Panno Marie. '''Chris: Lead the way! Rinji: Alright you slackers! Get to your positions! Weigh Anchor and get to the helm! Let's go and stop that bastard right here, right now! looked up to the mast to see that Gonzo Lee took his position in the crow's nest. He had no idea how to feel about that. Padrino Part 23 Category:Stories Category:Padrino Category:Chapters Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Collaboration Category:The Other Side